When the Heart Forgets, the Body Remembers
by bluedream10
Summary: The gang from Card Capital are on their way to the beach. Along the trip, the van's brakes went berserk and out of control and was crashed into a big tree. All suffered minor injuries but Aichi became unlucky. What happened to Aichi after that horrible accident? What was the effect of it especially on Kai? KaiXAichi. Just fluff.


It's been ages since I last submitted a fanfic here. Yeah school's been killing me. T_T But not anymore. *(^_^)* It's summer vacation here. Banzai! *clears throat* Well, this is my first KaiXAichi fanfic so please have mercy. Lately, I've been addicted to Cardfight! Vanguard. And I've always fantasized Kai and Aichi being together and lovey dovey and all. So much for the commentaries, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardfiight! Vanguard.

-O-

**When the Heart Forgets, the Body Remembers**

"Kai-kun?" A blue-haired boy dressed in white long sleeves and pajamas called me, who was dazing off somewhere else.

"What is it, Aichi?" I asked him. He looked very worried, though he managed to force a weak smile. _He's always like this. _I was annoyed.

Aichi did not answer for a moment, he just stared at me. "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

I was caught off guard by the question. I simply nodded. But inside me, I was far from being alright.

Aichi Sendou was in junior high and two years younger than me. He used to love cardfighting. Yes. He used to… until that tragic incident happened…

"_Hey, big brother! It's the beach! We're almost there!" The annoying brat, Kamui Katsuragi rejoiced like a madman. He kept staring at it. His face was almost glued on the glass window. Good thing he did not drool._

_Aichi was beside him, smiling quietly. And I was beside him. My chin was cupped by my left hand and was staring blankly at the lush mountains that were across the beach. All in all, I was obviously bored. You wonder what this is about, right? Well, the manager of Card Capital planned to go to the beach where we could relax and have fun. "Yeah right, have fun." I mumbled._

"_I'm just thinking," I started. "why are these guys tagging along ?" I was quite irritated when I asked that._

"_Aw Kai~ That's mean~" Miwa grinned stupidly. "The manager said it's okay for us to come along, right, manager?" he turned to the manager and winked at him._

_Without taking his eyes off the road, Shin, the manager responded, "Yep, it's fine, as long as, you don't cause too much trouble."_

_Aichi smiled at me shyly."It's fine Kai-kun. The more the merrier, right?"_

_Miwa put an arm around Aichi's neck. "That's Aichi for ya!" he sang._

"_Whatever." I sighed. _

_I sometimes glance at Aichi and it makes me feel somewhat… I dunno… at ease? I really don't know why._

"I see. So triggers always give a +5000 to any unit that I want and it's power will be boosted" Aichi asked, liked it was his first time playing this game.

"Yeah and there are four different triggers with special effects. Here is a Critical Trigger. It gives a +1 Critical value to your attacking unit." I explained detail by detail. Enjoyment was evident in his eyes, still, it hurts me.

"+1 Critical value? What does it do then?"

"Instead of only dealing one damage, your opponent receives an extra damage whenever you use a Critical trigger."

It is what I said. It's like it was his very first time playing Cardfight. But it wasn't. It wasn't his first time…

"_Shin! What's happening?" Misaki, demanded his uncle. She was troubled and frightened but struggled to not show it._

"_I don't know! The brakes! The brakes aren't working!" Shin shouted. He pushed the brakes hard but it didn't work. Shin even tried using the hand brake but was to no avail._

_The van was beginning to get out of control. Shin can't do anything about it anymore. The others started to panic. The van was in distressed. But beyond the chaos, I felt someone tugged my coat. I saw Aichi holding it tightly. I examined him thoroughly. Aichi was trembling in fear. Pursing my lips, I grasped Aichi's hand and held it closely. He looked at me with almost teary eyes._

"_K-Kai-kun…" he managed to mutter._

_I smile. A smile of assurance. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."_

"Blaster Blade?"

"Yes. He's your avatar."

Aichi lifted Blaster Blade in front of him and gazed at it, like he was mind talking to him. "My avatar…" he repeated with a smile. "It's a great card!"

A wide grin was painted on his face. Seeing him like this makes my heart flutter. _But it still hurts._

_I slowly opened my eyes. "My head hurts." I lightly touched the part of my head that was aching, almost like it was being torn apart. I felt something drenched._

"_Blood?" I whispered. _Why the hell is there blood on my head? _Suddenly I smelled something burning. "S-Something's burning…" Just as that, images flashed in my mind. _Beach. Van. Brakes aren't working. Shouting. Big tree. Crash. _I immediately got up from where I was lying. Dizzy. _

_My knees roughly fell onto the ground at the sight of everyone lying unconscious. But more importantly, Achi was nowhere to be seen. Then in the edge of my sight, I saw a familiar figure, unconscious, and a meter away from the rest of us. My heart almost shattered when I realized it was Aichi. I hurried to him._

_I kneeled beside him and lifted him up a little. "Hey, Aichi! Waike up! Aichi! Aichi!" I called to him endlessly. "Hey! Don't joke around! Aichi!" I ceased calling him when I felt his uneven breathing."Thank goodness. He's just unconscious." Saying that to myself, I hugged him._

"Kai-kun, thanks for teaching me how to cardfight." He gleefully said while holding tightly to his chest his Royal Paladin deck.

"Aichi." I mumbled quietly.

"But," he spoke. "There's a nostalgic feeling whenever you teach me how to play, like I've already played it before and it also feels like I've already known Kai-kun and the others from Card Capital for a long time now. It's… It's weird." Tears started to well in his eyes. I watched him until his eyes can no longer hold the tears off and began to flow down his cheeks.

Without realizing it, my body moved on its own accord. In a blink of an eye, I found myself enveloping Aichi in my arms. Aichi began to sob more.

"Kai-kun… what's this feeling? I can't explain it. There's a sensation that something's missing. Something important." He bawled more while burying his face on my chest.

"_In a COMA?! Big brother is in a coma?" Kamui gasped in surprise. Everyone was obviously shocked by the news but chose to keep quiet. Even I couldn't believe it._

"_Yeah. Aichi suffered a severe head injury and the doctor said he'll be in a coma in more or less than a month." Shin explained to the group._

"_There's nothing we can do, but wait, right?" I stated nonchalantly._

_All of them nodded in agreement. _

After that episode, Aichi was in deep slumber now. I glanced at him as he sleeps peacefully. I brushed away some hair that was covering his face and cupped his face.

"Now that I think about I, this is my first time I saw Aichi's face in such a close distance." I said to myself. "And I didn't notice until now that he had such long eyelashes." Using my thumb, I slide it over his eyelashes. I, all of a sudden, found myself smiling.

But that expression was quickly turned to a sour one. "Aichi, when will you remember them again?"

_I was secretly going to the hospital since the day he was confined to check him. In one of my visits, I saw him awake but was staring blankly outside the window. I wasn't surprise at all since it was over a month already and it's indeed time for him to wake up. "Aichi, you're awake…"_

_He slowly averted his eyes from the window to me. His eyes appear to not recognize me._

"_Sorry. Who are you?"_

_I was frozen on the spot. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. "That's not a good joke, Aichi."_

"_I'm not joking. Really, who are you?"_

_My eyes went through his cobalt eyes. "Kai. Toshiki Kai." I introduced myself, hoping that he would remember if I tell him my name._

"_Toshiki Kai? I'm sorry I don't remember hearing such name."_

_It's over. I walked out of the hospital._

_Days later, I heard some rumors from Miwa. "Hey, Kai, did you know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_When the manager and Misaki visited Aichi, he couldn't remember them."_

_My ears twitched. Miwa continued. "His mom told them that the doctor said Aichi has probably forgotten some of his memories due to the accident." He crossed his arms. "I guess it's not possible. Among us, he's the one who only suffered such head injury, while the rest of us only suffered minor scratches and a lot of bruises. Talk about being unlucky." _

_I agree with Miwa though half of me don't want to."That means he also forgotten cardfighting?"_

_Miwa blinked his eyes thinking that he heard me say something. "What?"_

"_Nothing."_

_I picked up my school bad and went out of the shop. I don't know where I was going and just let myself be dragged to anywhere my feet will take me. Then I came to a halt when I realized I was in front of the hospital Aichi was confined in._

_I don't know what I was thinking when I just went straight inside and into his room. I must be out of my mind. But there's no turning back now. I'm already here._

_Aichi was alone in the room and his mind was drifting somewhere else._

"_Aichi." I called to him and that wake him up from his daydream._

"_Hello there, Kai-kun." He smiled._

_I toddled in and got a chair to sit on beside him. Then I got out his Royal Paladin deck from my bag. I handed it to him._

"_What's this stack of cards?"_

"_It's Vanguard."_

_He glanced at me before looking down on the cards. Aichi smiled as he scans each card._

"_Would you like to play it?" I asked him._

_Aichi nodded. "Yes!"_

_From that day on, I started visiting him, teaching him the rules of cardfighting._

"_You learn fast, Aichi." I remarked._

"_Well, I think I've played this before but don't remember when." Those innocent words of his makes me hurt the most. Ah yes. When the heart forgets, the body remembers…_

"Kai-kun! Kai-kun! Wake up! Kai-kun!"

"A-Aichi?" Tears were dripping my face. _Aichi's tears?_ I searched for the source, and yes, they were Aichi's. They're warm. "What's wrong?" I was worried but just hid it.

"K-Kai-kun…" Aichi wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon. "I-I… r-remember… I remember now…" he stammered between his sobs.

"Remember what?" I was curious but there's something inside me that tells me I kinda know what this is about.

"Vanguard… you… Team Q4… manager… and even psyqualia… I remember all of them now." And he just cried in my arms. "I finally remember them all, Kai-kun!"

I was happy and all I could do was hug him back. I raced my fingers on his soft, blue hair gently. "I'm glad, Aichi that you're back. Everyone would rejoice when they hear this."

"Kai-kun, I'm back." I could feel him smiling.

"Welcome back, Aichi."

-O-

Finish. Yeah, Kai's out of character here… a bit. Kai-kun is really a kuudere. :3 I got the concept from Tsubasa Chronicles, I guess. It was Yuko-san's line that gave me the idea of constructing a fanfic like this. And I guess it is perfect for the two of them. :D I wanna hear your comments. Please review nicely. Thanks. :D I hope you enjoyed. :3

"When the heart forgets, the body remembers…" – Yuko Ichihara


End file.
